farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Desyndra
Welcome Hello, and welcome to the Far Cry wiki, the Far Cry encyclopedia anyone can edit! Thanks for your edit to the Joseph Seed page. Your contributions make this wiki a better source for Far Cry information. Please refrain from vandalizing articles! Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! NinjaFatGuy (talk) 14:59, April 7, 2018 (UTC) Re: Status: Determinant Hey there, Desyndra. The word "Determinant" is indeed an appropriate status term. It means that the fate of that character is up to the player, so they can be either dead or alive. It's a term that's been used all over wikis in general and to be quite honest, I don't see another term that is better fitting. We also can't conform not just our wiki, but every wiki, to users who are not native speakers of English. They either go to their appropriate language-speaking wiki or it's a new word they can add to their vocabulary. Thanks. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 22:37, April 26, 2018 (UTC) Citation Removals When he goes around removing the , just go to the history page and use the "Undo" function on his changes. That will roll-back only those changes, and saves you some time so you don't have to add them again. I went ahead and gave User:NinjaFatGuy a heads-up about it. -Reverend V92 (talk) 08:21, May 4, 2018 (UTC) What's with the "Oops this item is no longer available" messages Somebody could really do us all a favor and fix the vignette.wikia.nocookie.net server because it is acting up almost all the time. The first two images that I upload and want to use as the main location image and the map always "vanish". Desyndra (talk) 16:31, May 8, 2018 (UTC) Vandals taken care of Hey Desyndra, thak you for the reports, the following you mentioned have been blocked for infinite time. And should hopefully not return. If John Seed page is ok again, then there is no reason to lock the site. unless it cotinues from new vandals. But thank you for the notice, and actions to report them :) "May Pagans light, shine upon you all" (talk) 16:28, May 17, 2018 (UTC)Wikiawrider Re: Vandalism Thanks for the notification, I've taken care of it. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 01:02, June 1, 2018 (UTC) Vandals are taken good care of. Thank you for the reports, all reported vandals have been blocked for infinite time. Serves them right. "May Pagans light, shine upon you all" (talk) 15:49, June 8, 2018 (UTC)Wikiawrider Re: Vandals are taken good care of. Thank you agai for the report, man that Block IP works as shit :/ It's supposed to block his IP Adress to enter this wiki :/ Well Infinite as always :D "May Pagans light, shine upon you all" (talk) 03:12, June 16, 2018 (UTC)Wikiawrider Calm down a little uncle, they are only theories You did not hear when Joseph said that the world had been purified, because maybe the explosion has reached the rest of the world. Imagine it Batalex34 19:44, June 27, 2018 (UTC)19:44, June 27, 2018 (UTC) Re: Calm down a little uncle, they are only theories As they posted on the talk page, speculation is generally frowned upon in the main article if you pull the information out of your ass. No citations for fringe theories, no place in the article. -Reverend V92 (talk) 21:08, June 27, 2018 (UTC) Auto Block Fish Net You checked out the ? Our friendly neighborhood vandal has been auto-blocked twice for re-using IPs previously blocked. I'd say he's going to need to pull more addresses out if he wants to keep it up. -Reverend V92 (talk) 11:48, July 10, 2018 (UTC) Potential Hit Keep an eye on this one. Their first edit was along the lines of the other ones done by the kid, but it wasn't obvious. I gave them a warning not to do it again, but if they do it again or you find out it's another alt, feel free to bring the hammer down on them. -Reverend V92 (talk) 16:07, July 10, 2018 (UTC) Re: Potential Hit : It's a shame we cannot see the IP address itself (at least I haven't find a way to display it). Using arin.net/ripe.net/etc. it would be quite easy to check if it is the same IP range/same ISP. I'll keep a tab on them (fortunately, I have a fairly powerful phablet so it only takes two or three clicks (or taps) to deal with any malefactors, even if I'm nowhere near my gaming rig or notebook. :) Desyndra (talk) 16:23, July 10, 2018 (UTC)